calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Technological literary
[http://www.coloradotechliteracy.org/org/documentation/module1/definition.htm What is technology literacy?] Consider this: Until the early 1990s, most cell phones were too big for pockets. Movies were unavailable on DVD until 1997. Google didn’t arrive until 1998. There was no MySpace until 2003, and YouTube launched two years after that. As technology advances, the definition of technology literacy changes. In 1980, it meant knowing how to program code. In 1995, it meant knowing how to work basic tools like word processing and spreadsheets. Now the definition of technology literacy is much richer and more complex because there is more information available than ever before. And the tools for finding, using and creating information are rapidly becoming more diverse and sophisticated. The Colorado Department of Education (CDE) defines technology literacy as the ability to responsibly use appropriate technology to: *Communicate *Solve problems *Access, manage, integrate, evaluate, design and create information to improve learning in all subject areas *Acquire lifelong knowledge and skills in the 21st century Technology literacy requires students to demonstrate new skills and knowledge. In 2007, CDE rolled out technology literacystandards for students. These standards slightly modify the International Society for Technology in Education’s (ISTE) national education technology standards to include design as an aspect of critical thinking and problem-solving. ISTE national education technology standards #Creativity and innovation Students demonstrate creative thinking, construct knowledge, and develop innovative products and processes using technology. #Communication and collaboration Students use digital media and environments to communicate and work collaboratively, including at a distance, to support individual learning and contribute to the learning of others. #Research and information fluency Students apply digital tools to gather, evaluate and use information. #Critical thinking, problem-solving and decision-making Students use critical-thinking skills to plan and conduct research, manage projects, solve problems and make informed decisions using appropriate digital tools and resources. #Digital citizenship Students understand human, cultural and societal issues related to technology, and practice legal and ethical behavior. #Technology operations and concepts Students demonstrate a sound understanding of technology concepts, systems and operations. In 2013, the federal NCLB law will require that schools ensure students are technologically literate by the end of eighth grade. And in December 2009, the Colorado state board of education will adopt new P-12 state academic standards – replacing the 1994 model content standards and incorporating elements of technology literacy throughout. Recent, dramatic shifts in our culture require today’s students to become skilled adults who can process large amounts of information and identify, define and solve problems. They will need to develop innovative ideas using technology and manage their own productivity. Communicating and working collaboratively with others around the world also will be important. To thrive as our future workforce, students must become entrepreneurs now – while they are in school. Internationally recognized expert Alan November says schools need “fearless learners” and “courageous teachers” who do not settle for narrow rules and dated schools. He says the broader role of educators is to help students manage their own experiences, including: *Managing their time *Designing their own homework *Co-creating assessments of their work *Continuously extending their collaborative work around the globe